


Morning

by BonfireRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Kyoko loves the quiet of mornings at Hope’s Peak Academy.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Morning

Kyoko loved the quiet of morning.

She loved pacing through the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy when the sun was just rising. She loved the stillness that settled in the empty classrooms. She loved the darkness that muted the colors and softened the edges, bringing a fresh emotion to an everyday place that she couldn’t quite name. She loved the world before it woke up. She loved the school before it was awake, holding now only herself and her father.

Her footsteps drummed a steady rhythm as she wandered. She breathed in fully and deeply, letting the magic that fluttered in the air fill her lungs, feeling almost as if she were in another world and yet so much more at home.

A smile gently pulled on her face, asking to be present, and Kyoko gave it permission. It stayed with her as she paced through empty halls and up and down empty stairs, eventually drifting to the front doors of the building. She looked out of the window. A thick, fluffy blanket of snow covered the ground, and more was softly falling. It wasn’t quite enough to close school for the day, but it still weighed down branches and smoothed out the world until it all blurred together into a soft white fuzziness.

She squinted a bit, noticing a small dark presence among the fluffy whiteness. It approached the school and grew closer, details growing more pronounced until Kyoko recognized him as Makoto. Her smile returned, stronger this time, brushing her eyes as well as her lips. She watched him walk closer and closer to the entrance, noticing that for some reason he was not wearing a coat, only his hoodie. Makoto noticed her through the window and smiled back, reaching the doors and opening them.

“Good morning!” he said with his usual cheer.

“Good morning,” she replied, with her usual calm.

“I brought breakfast like you asked.” Makoto’s voice fell into a whisper, becoming one with the quiet morning atmosphere of the school. They didn’t dare disturb the magic with too much noise or movement, so they sat on the floor by the window. Makoto reached into his backpack and withdrew their food for the morning. “I was in the mood for Western-style today. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I have no preference. Whatever you brought is fine,” Kyoko reassured. She accepted her breakfast from Makoto, consisting of a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and strawberries, a cinnamon muffin, and a cup of cocoa, all in disposable containers with lids as needed. Everything was still warm and smelled amazing.

She looked up briefly at Makoto, who took a small sip of the cocoa, immediately flinching and swallowing hard. “Ooh, ow, hot,” he stammered, breathing with his mouth open in an effort to cool his tongue. Kyoko failed to repress her laugh. She judged that starting with the cocoa was not the wisest idea, and opted instead for a bite of muffin.

“These are delicious,” she said after a few bites.

“I made them myself!” Makoto beamed. Kyoko felt her heart melt like it did every time he smiled.

“You did well,” she replied, her voice still calm but now noticeably warmer.

They continued their breakfast in silence, enjoying each other’s company and the way the sunlight slowly peeked inside, delicately painting the room with gold. The cocoa was eventually cooled enough to drink properly, and Makoto started sipping it slowly, savoring the warmth against his hands.

Kyoko glanced down at her own hands, still tucked away safely within her gloves. After a moment of careful consideration, she removed them. Makoto had seen her hands before and was accustomed to the scars. Nobody else was around. She set them down next to where she sat and picked up her cup of cocoa. The warmth did feel good against her hands, and it too tasted delicious.

The school was more awake now, the magic in the air now brighter. A calm energy rushed through the students, not for a moment breaking the silence, but rousing their attention and making them more alert.

Makoto finished his breakfast first. “Can I braid your hair?” he asked as he cleared away the remains. Kyoko hadn’t yet the chance to put in her usual single braid, so… why not.

“Sure.” She went back to eating, letting Makoto sit beside her. He parted her hair cleanly in half, sweeping one portion over her shoulder and taking the other one a bit more firmly into his hands. He divided the hair into three strands and started weaving them together. Kyoko noticed how quickly he braided.

“You’ve done this before,” she remarked.

“I have.” Makoto’s face wasn’t visible to her at the moment, but his smile was audible. “I used to braid Komaru’s hair every night before bed until she cut it short.” The whisper was starting to fade from his voice. “She always said that Mom braided it too tightly and she couldn’t divide it evenly. So I took over.” He tied off the braid with a ribbon and moved to her other side.

Kyoko took the braid in her hand, examining the ribbon. It was a smooth purple to match her usual outfit, but the ends had tiny snowflakes on them.

“I brought those myself,” Makoto said, answering her unasked question.

“So you planned this,” she said, a bit of humor in her tone.

“I might have,” he said, slightly sheepishly. His face took on that adorable pink shade it got sometimes, making Kyoko’s heart flutter. She waited until he was done with her hair for her next remark.

“And yet you forgot to bring your coat.”

Makoto looked confused for a moment. Then he realized, his eyes going wide and his palms slamming into his thighs. “Shoot! I did!”

Kyoko chuckled softly, slipping her gloves back on as Makoto frowned at himself. The morning stillness had almost completely broken by now, the magic of dawn slipping away to make room for the ordinariness of daytime. Kyoko picked up her trash and threw it away, and Makoto grabbed his backpack.

“Should we head up to homeroom now?” he asked, still visibly disgruntled at his forgetfulness.

“Yes,” Kyoko replied. They started walking, side by side. At some point, their hands instinctively gravitated together and intertwined.

Outside the window, other students could be seen approaching. The day had begun.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Makoto asked, matching Kyoko’s gaze with his adorable pleading eyes. Kyoko smiled.

“Yes.”


End file.
